Welcome Home
by HoldThatTiger
Summary: Austin's been on tour for quite a while now, Ally's been at home looking after their daughter and their unborn baby. What happens when Austin get's home? Auslly One-Shot


**Hi guys! Here's a nice, fluffy Auslly one-shot to brighten up your day! **

**Maddy xx**

* * *

**Austin's POV**  
"We are timeless, we are timeless"  
"New York you're amazing! Goodnight!" Austin yelled as the crowd cheered.

His final show couldn't have come any sooner, though it was heaps of fun to be on tour and to be singing every night, being unable to see Ally and their daughter was really upsetting him. Not to mention the fact that Ally was 6 months pregnant with their second child. He hated not being able to stay at home and look after her but this particular tour had been planned in advance and he hadn't been able to get out of it.

Austin ran off stage so fast he nearly tripped on the power cords and various props that lay on the floor. Pulling off his head mic and handing it to the nearest person he quickly walked out to the tour bus and climbed in.

"Mick, it's time to go home" Austin spoke to the bus driver, smiling and picking up his phone to call Ally.

**Ally's POV**  
Ally put the final cup of flour into a bowl before mixing it up and sliding it into the oven.

"Okay, that's one thing off of my list, hey little one." She spoke to Ava, who was sitting on the kitchen bench licking a spoon covered in cake mixture.

Ava giggled and threw the spoon to the floor, splattering cake mix on the cupboards and tiles.

"Oh Ava, I really wish you wouldn't do that." Ally grunted as she bent down to wipe the floor and pick up the spoon.

"C'mon Ava, I think it's time for a bath and then bed" It was after dinner and Ally had allowed Ava to stay up a little later to bake a cake for Austin, who was arriving home the next morning.

After giving Ava a quick bath to wash off the cake and putting her to bed with her favourite stuffed dolphin Duggie, Ally heard the phone ring and raced down the hallway to pick it up. She had been waiting for a call from Austin all day and she felt her heart race in excitement. It hadn't been easy whilst Austin had been on tour, between looking after Ava and being 6, almost 7 months pregnant she was often tired and continued to have mood swings.

"Hello? Austin is that you?" She spoke excitedly.

"Ally? I've missed you so much Als, I can't wait to see you!" Austin replied.

"Same, Ava can't wait to see you either, and baby too. When will you be home?"

"Aw tell Ava and baby I love them yeah? Um, I'll try for 9 because I just need to be dropped off, no instruments or anything to bring in so yeah, hopefully 9."

"Okay Aus, babe I'm really tired so I'm gonna go get some sleep, see you tomorrow, love you Aus." Ally yawned.

"Bye Als, love you" Austin finished and hung up.

Ally sighed happily and walked down the hall to her and Austin's room. She grabbed one of Austin's t-shirts out of the closet and slipped it over her head before laying down, switching the lights off and falling asleep.

**Austin's POV**  
As the bus pulled up outside his house, Austin could hardly contain his excitement at seeing Ally and Ava for the first time in 3 months.

"Thanks Mick, see you next time yeah?" Austin called to Mick as he grabbed his guitar and suitcase.

"Bye Austin, give me a call 'bout your next your, I'll be there." Mick smiled and shook his hand.

Austin stepped out of the bus and walked down the dirt driveway, past the big oak tree with an old swing hanging from one of the bigger branches and up onto the front porch. He knocked gently on the door and, upon hearing a series of hurried footsteps, set his suitcase and guitar down and stepped back a little.

**Ally's POV**  
Ally ran to the door as fast as she could whilst sitting Ava on her hip and fiddling with the key that often got stuck in the old handle. The door flew open to reveal Austin standing on the porch, his arms wide open and a giant smile on his face.

Ava waved her arms in the air excitedly. "Da!" She giggled.  
"Austin!" Ally spoke, her eyes tearing up. Stupid mood swings. She thought.

Austin picked Ava up from Ally and swirled her around, laughing and smiling happily. He then stepped over to Ally, Ava happily cuddled into his shoulder and placed a kiss on her bump before wrapping his arms around her waist and hugging her tight.

"Next time I go on tour, you, Ava and baby are coming too." He whispered into her ear.

She knew now more than ever, how lucky she was to have Austin as a best friend, a husband and a father to Ava and their unborn baby. Because when you put it into perspective, all the money in the world can't make one as happy as the feeling of being loved.

* * *

**What do you think? I'm actually pretty pleased with how that turned out! I realise I said I would update my Wolfblood story soon but I've gotten a bit stuck. I will probably be writing a few more one-shots before continuing with A New Life because I'm feeling like writing a bit of Auslly and Percabeth stuff at the moment! **

**Also, if you are looking for some good Austin & Ally stories to read, I can highly recommend these:**  
**_When the Good Girl's, Stuck with the Bad Boy by Austin and Ally Go 1 Direction (One of my all time favourite stories on this website!)_**  
**_Mayday by RossLover2012_**  
**_Pregnancy 101 and the sequel Parenting 101 by R5RossLynch29_**  
**_Oh Yeah Totally Normal by Austin and Ally Go 1 Direction (All of her A&A stories are really good reads)_**


End file.
